ToonWorks Studios
ToonWorks Studios '''(formerly and also know as ToonWorks) is the main production company of the animator Jeremy Carpenter and Steve G.. It founded in 1979. It owned by JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures, and Viacom. Its most successful features included Comedy TV and Wacky World. History The company was founded in 1979 as '''ToonWorks, they made their first short film, The Cartoonish, and first film, Comedy TV. in 1983, ToonWorks was now ToonWorks Studios, and it team up with Jeremy Cartoon Studios to make a show, like JeremyToons (TV series). In 1995, Viacom and Jeremy Studios will acquired ToonWorks Studios, but was to cede control of the studio to Geo Animation Studios' CEO Jake Sharratt, who would oversee both. The sale was approved by board members, but is subject to regulatory approval. Coming soon! Filmograpghy Feature films * Comdey TV (1982) * Bella's and her Band Team The Movie (2016) JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures * The Stickguy Movie (1993) * Bella's 1st Movie (1994) * Comdey TV: 2nd Channel (1995) * The Adventures of Logan (1998) * The Jay and Steve Movie (1999) * Woody's Big Movie (2000) * Car's 1st Movie (2001) * How Framed Stickguy (2002) * The Jeremy Team Movie (2004) * Comdey TV: Back at Studios (2006) * Car's 2nd Movie (2009) * Comdey TV: Return of the Cast (2012) * Car's 3rd Movie (2013) * The Jeremy Team Movie 2 (2014) * Comdey TV: Final Channel (2016) Paramount Pictures * Comedy TV (1982) * Comedy TV: 2nd Channel (1995) * The Jay and Steve Movie (1999) * Princess Ann (2002) * Stickguy Adventures (2004, direct to video) * The Adventures of Jay (2005) * Comdey TV: Back at Studios (2006) * The World of Birds (2008) * Wacky World (2010) * Tails Adventure (2011) * Comdey TV: Return of the Cast (2012) * Kirby (2013) * Wacky World 2 (2015) * Comdey TV: Final Channel (2016) * Ezra! (2017) Short films * The Cartoonish 1979, 2005 (with The Adventures of Jay) * Wacky World 1981, 1982 (with Comdey TV) * Knock, Knock 1983, 1998 (with The Adventures of Logan) * The Puppy 1984, 2000 (with Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) * Next Time 1985, 1993 (with The Stickguy Movie) * Cute Girls 1988, 1994 (with Bella's 1st Movie) * Kenny's Wired Dream 1989, 2003 (with Rugrats Go Wild) * The Greatest Day Ever! 1990 * Quest for the N64 1998, 1999 (with The Jay and Steve Movie) * Just a Date 2000, 2001 (with Car's 1st Movie) * Who Framed Stickguy short: Stomach Trouble 2003 * Who Framed Stickguy short: Rollercoaster Toon 2005 * Who Framed Stickguy short: Trail Log Mix-Up 2006 * Jay vs. Angelica 2007 * The Cartoonish: Outcast 2009 (with JAB3: The Movie) * Tinny & Max: Do your Thing 2010 (with Wacky World) * It's The Rugrats Wrong or Right! 2011 (with Tails Adventures) * Wacky World: Ava's Screct Crush 2012 (with Logo Age) * Double Time 2013 (with Kirby) * The Cartoonish Fever 2015 (with The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Get in the Horse 2014, 2015 (with Nicktoons: Back in Action) TV shows These are television shows produced by ToonWorks Studios. Trivia * For unknown reasons, ToonWorks didn't produced Jeremy World Category:Old pages